Isaki Claheron
|-|Physical Body= |-|Astral Spirit= Summary Isaki Claheron is the 14 year old princess from Insomnis who is described to be a very passive natured girl who is also mentally unstable due to head trauma she's received form unknown causes, She is known for her fear of falling asleep and her hatred for not having a chair to sit in everywhere she goes. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: '''Isaki Claheron '''Origin: Marginverse (InsomnIs) Gender: Female Age: 14 Years Old Classification: Half-Dead Ghost Princess, Higher-Dimensional Horror Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Possession (Can possess objects, beings and even other spirits), Light Manipulation (Can manipulate light itself to create bright shines reflecting off herself and to even blind her foes), Non-Corporeal (Her true body is akin to a Astral Spirit), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the life-force of others to feed on their power), Perception Manipulation (Allows who is and isn't allowed to see or perceive her), Immortality (Types 6 & 7, Can transfer her essence and conscious into another host and manifest into them, also is immortal due to being already dead), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate darkness to create a body and dim away light), Mind Manipulation (Can enter a person's mind and alter their psyche, can remove memories and replace them), Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that are hard to tell part from reality), Time Travel/Dimensional Travel (Can travel across Time and alternate Universes), Berserker Rage (Has a habit of snapping into a rage state where she is completely numb to pain), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Was completely immune to time itself coming to a stop and was unaffected by the distortion of Space-Time), Shapeshifting (Can shape her body to her liking), Is able to perceive and effect Abstract / Non-Corporeal Entities 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses the readers and even plays around with the reader), Matter Manipulation (Can materialize a pair of glasses out of nothingness), Telepathy (Can speak with people telepathically even across Universes), Plant Manipulation (Can manipulate planets such as flowers, vines and ETC.), Reality Warping (Her ability to manifest distorts reality itself thus she prefers to not manifest), Conceptual Manipulation (Can effect Big Ben who's the very abstract essence of Space-Time), ETC. 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Was stated by the Guardian of Time to be able to repair Big Benwho embodies and encompasses Space-Time on a 4th Dimensional Scale and if left unrepaired everything including Space and Time will collapse across an number of universes that follow multiverse theory) Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to exist in and freely move within 4th Dimensional Space-Time and is stated to be beyond the existence of Linear Space-Time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multiversal (Can repair and restore Big Ben who is 4th Dimensional Space-Time itself and governs over the Space-Time of an infinite number of parallel worlds) Durability: Multiverse level (Would be unaffected by the collapse of all Space-Time across several worlds), Being already dead, Body-hopping, Non-Corporeality and having the ability to choose who can perceive her make her harder to kill''' Stamina: Limitless (Is unable to get tired as she's been awoke her entire life, Her physical body can only become unconscious when she leaves her body or receives massive damage to it) Range: Multiversal+ via Time Travel and Dimensional Travel Standard Equipment: Her Chair (Which she also loves sitting in) Intelligence: Very High (Has knowledge about Time itself about how it functions and what its nature is, Knows how to freely become a ghost and about the human body which is how she possesses beings) Weaknesses: '''She can change her moods and thoughts rapidly, Has a habit of snapping and entering a rage state. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BodySwapping:' Isaki has the ability to possess object, beings and even other non-corporeal spirits to manifest their soul and essence into their body using it as a vessel. *'Life-Force Drain:' Isaki can drain the Life-Force out of an opponent which she uses to feed off her opponents to sustain their form. *'Perception Switching:' Isaki possess the ability to allow beings of her choosing to see and perceive her tho this only works for one person at a time though. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Marginverse Category:InsomnIs Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Time Travelers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Psychics Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Plant Users Category:Concept Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Light Users Category:Orphans Category:Sociopaths Category:Yangires Category:Parasites Category:Spirits Category:Tier 2